The military utilizes electronics enclosures to house electronic gear used for command, control and communications. Other organizations also use such enclosures. Advantageously, electronics enclosures are designed to provide shielding from electromagnetic interference (EMI) that can interrupt proper operation of the sensitive electronic equipment. The shielding also prevents electromagnetic signals generated from equipment from being intercepted or used to pinpoint the location where such equipment is housed.
In military applications such electronics enclosures must be relocatable and rapidly deployable to support the intended mission. Typically the enclosures are mounted on prime movers such as light or medium tactical trucks. To achieve rapid deployment anywhere in the world, the enclosures and their prime movers are typically transported on military transport aircraft. It is desirable that the enclosure be transported while mounted on its prime mover so that mounting and dismounting the enclosure to its prime mover is not necessary in the field. For maximum transportability, it is necessary that these enclosures and their prime movers be transportable on aircraft as small as the C-130. The cargo size restrictions of the C-130 make it impossible for all but the smallest enclosure and prime mover combination to be transportable without dismounting the enclosure from the prime mover.
The present invention is directed to solving one or more of the problems discussed above in a novel and simple manner.